deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ThaPauly
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Connie and Dakota page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ash Crimson (Talk) 06:24, April 6, 2010 Hey Hey, good job with the edits. It's awesome that someone is using the templates correctly, adding info, and making new pages. Have you edited wikis before? you seem to really know what you're doing. Well, keep up the good work dood! - Ash Crimson 20:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I've made a few edits to wikipedia, but no, not really. Just a little too anal retentive for my own good, lol. ThaPauly 21:30, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Could've fooled me =] Also, no problem. - Ash Crimson 21:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I think it's someone's opinion. Changing it wasn't a problem. =) - Ash Crimson 04:16, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :lol - Ash Crimson 05:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Poll Hey. I've made a poll that will decide how some things are written here. Your vote would be appreciated. Also, if the polls don't work correctly (they don't seem to work right.. -_-) type your answers out in the comments section. This poll is kinda important.. so vote. >,> Dead Rising Wiki:Consistency Poll - Ash Crimson 22:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :The winners have been decided. Now all we need to do is decide how to write out the strength category.. any input is appreciated. =] - Ash Crimson 20:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Bill Maybe instead of making brand new pages for survivor recruitment info something like this would work? - Ash Crimson 17:49, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I got rid of them =] - Ash Crimson 17:40, April 14, 2010 (UTC) We can take better pics.. I would do it, but my screen capture stuff is wrecked =\ - Ash Crimson 02:01, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dogs Hi, I'm MagcargoMan! I have a blog about zombie dogs, would you like to comment on it? MagcargoMan 07:20, April 16, 2010 (UTC) notable I was thinking stores where scoops take place.. I guess. - Ash Crimson 00:24, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Admin I'm wondering.. would you like to be an admin here? You're really helpful and would be a great addition to the staff. If you don't want to I understand.. I guess. - Ash Crimson 03:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, I forgot to explain that part.. You can delete pages (when you're an admin little red delete button is at the top of every page) You can protect pages from being edited by unregistered users or you can make it so that only admins can edit the page. You can block users. It should really only be used when the user is inserting nonsense into pages and being a troll... You can quickly revert edits. This is good for vandalism oredits that are just plain wrong. Well that's what you get to do when you're an admin. - Ash Crimson 19:04, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I guess you wanna be one? I'll promote you. - Ash Crimson 20:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : You're Welcome. - Ash Crimson 21:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed you haven't been as active since I promoted you =\ If you're crazy busy in real life.. I understand.. but it's still kind of a bummer =\ - Ash Crimson 21:04, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Good. Anyways.. how is LFD2? I played the demo, but never actually bought the game. - Ash Crimson 19:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Cool. =] - Ash Crimson 19:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Blog? Don't you want to check out my blog? MagcargoMan 03:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Uh, MagCargo says to check out his blog =] - Ash Crimson 18:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) hi im alice :3 check out my blogs hi wanna check out my blogs :o Food Court Sorry if I removed all the items on the Food Court article. Sometimes I do questionable stuff, I can't even remember half of the stuff I edit. I'll help you fix it though, if it hasn't been fixed already. I like the idea of adding items onto the Plazas though, soon all the items on all plazas will be added, hopefully. The Yoshiman 97 00:28, April 20, 2010 (UTC) New Rule I'm making a new rule for admins. If an admin doesn't edit at all/a lot for a week, he/she will lose their admin status. Nothing personal.. I just can't have admins who aren't editing. Note: I'm leaving this message for all admins not just you. - Ash Crimson 20:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Poll We've started a poll. Your opinion is important. Please Vote. Here - Ash Crimson 22:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Don't know this posted twice ^^^... I think it should be Backup For Brad on the Case page and the beginning of the Case's article. Any other time it should be referred to as Case 1-1. I have no clue if that made sense, but you can ask Yoshi for his opinion if you'd like. Also, cool that you'll start editing again =3 - Ash Crimson 20:35, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. - Ash Crimson 21:33, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Blog check out my blog ;D (mostly the survivor mode one im proud of that one) Sorry Sorry, dood.. I had to take back your admin status because you haven't edited in over a week (except for one blog comment.. which you made after not editing for a week anyways) You can earn it back (eventually) by editing. I didn't want to do it.. but rules are rules.. (I guess) - Ash Crimson 21:42, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : That sucks. You were one of the best editors here. =( Frank-West 12:30, May 19, 2010 (UTC) You around? Are you still here? Are you on other wikis instead now, or did you just retire? I'll assume you retired if you don't reply back to this... Frank-West 19:38, May 27, 2010 (UTC) It's official, he's gone, and he probably won't be coming back. His time here was great though. The Yoshiman 97 02:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Did he tell you he wasn't coming back, Yoshi? Anyway, it's a shame =/ We never had to fix any of his edits or anything. V_V I wonder why he stopped editing. - Ash Crimson 08:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Nah, he didn't tell me he left, but I just assumed he did, he's been gone for so long now... The Yoshiman 97 17:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) You didn't even comment on my blog, but you commented on Mistertrouble's? WTH!?! MagcargoMan 07:15, June 22, 2010 (UTC)